powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 32: Wings!! One More Time
is the thirty-second episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the conclusion of a three-part arc with the battle against the Majin and the truth regarding Rie Aoi/Maria. Synopsis Ryu loses his mind from discovering Rie's fate as Maria, forcing Gai to return to try and talk sense and to return to the fight. Plot After being crushed by Maria despite his pleading to save Rie, Ryu is brought back to Sky Camp where he comes to with Raita and Ako by his side. When Odagari comes in to check on him, Ryu reveals Rie's survival and that he'll go get her, she prevents him due to her being Maria of the Vyram; but Ryu denies it claiming she's back to normal, forcing Raita to hold him down as he acts hysterical. Elsewhere in a restaurant, Gai is conversing about what Kaori is thinking and she reveals it's probably the same as him. Gai claims he's thinking of Kaori, but she claims he's lying and she knows what he's thinking of: about Ryu and the other Jetmen. Gai tells her to stop thinking this due to the both of them being free and no longer needing to worry of Jetman, making Kaori saddened. Back at the quarry battle site, Gorg is revealed to have survived the blast from Tetraboy; Ramon approaches and states that he will live on with the other Demon as he uses tendrils to begin absorbing his former partner. However before he can, Radiguet appears and cuts the connection, stating that they have the power to survive an attack such as they have and that he wants it for himself. Radiguet once again offers Ramon to serve under him, but Ramon once again claims no one can control them and prepares to attack the Vyram general. Ramon uses his bone projectiles which are deflected before he and Radiguet start in sword conflict as Gorg's body starts floating into the air, revealed to be Gray taking it distracting Ramon long enough for Radiguet to get in strong blows and escape with the robot and the body of the Demon. In the Vylock, Gray asks Radiguet what he's going to do and why he isn't going to let Gorg live. The general replies that he saw Ramon attempting to fuse with Gorg's body, with Tran adding in that if the two fuse, they'd be even stronger than before. Radiguet states that he is willing to let them fuse but only to allow them to serve under him, holding up a Bio-Dimension Bug ominously. Ryu sits outside, looking out at a field seeing visions of Rie from the past once again as Raita, Ako and Odagari watch over him. Raita asks the commander what happened to him; Odagari explains he closed himself off and doesn't want to face the truth; Ako commiserates and states that if she were him she'd die based on the Maria situation. Odagari yells at Ryu to wake up and that he has to fight the Vyram as Jetman's leader and must fight no matter what; but he ignores their pleas and walk away. Back at the quarry, Radiguet returns Gorg's body as Ramon tells him to give the body to him; Radiguet merely smirks as the demon shoots at him throwing him away from the corpse, making him appear to fall. Ramon considers him as pathetic and reattaches himself to Gorg, just as a Bio-Dimension Bug clings to his face and Radiguet rises up laughing ominously. Several more Bio-Dimension Bugs pop out and cling to the Demon as he continues to absorb the body, mutating him as Radiguet states that Ramon will now serve under him as it growls with fierceness. Gai and Kaori are soon approached by Ako and Raita, explaining the situation with Ryu and Rie; and how he had shut down and they can't do anything to save him. They approach Gai to rejoin the Jetman, but Gai puts them down telling them to tell Ryu to not mix private life with work as he would typically say. Raita realizes that it is pathetic that Ryu would say that despite his own problems before Gai grabs the larger male, telling him to not badmouth Ryu; and that he's the only one that can get away with that as he takes back the Cross Changer. At the same time, the transformed Ramon is attacking the city as Odagari orders the team to head out while hoping Ryu gets through his turmoil. Ryu continues to sit alone on a swing having images of Rie with him smiling as Gai and Kaori approach him, Black Condor seeing him in such a strange state. Ryu realizes they're there and decides to introduce them to "Rie", surprising Gai as all he sees is a swing Ryu is moving himself. Kaori yells about what's happened to Ryu but he ignores them still thinking they should say hello to Rie; this makes Gai snap, grabbing him and telling Ryu that he's a warrior to his core and he doesn't want to see him like this. Raita and Ako contact Kaori on her Corresponder about Ramon as the two are tossed around by the transformed Demon as Ryu continues to yell he needs to stay with Rie. Gai threatens to hit Ryu but embraces him crying saying he's an idiot who should do whatever he wants but that they'll all be waiting for him before running off with Kaori to help the others. Riding to the battle, Gai admits he's an idiot and he couldn't help what he did to Ryu. Ryu continues to sit on the swing breaking down until Maria appears before him again; while Raita and Ako are still facing Ramon elsewhere until Gai and Kaori show up; with Gai immediately becoming Black Condor. Ryu ends up facing Maria being tossed around by her whip as he continues having visions thinking that the Vyram general is her. Ryu is dragged towards Maria as he keeps hallucinating and being kicked by the actual Vyram general and shot at by her sword until he knocks down his Corresponder; where he sees his Rie photo in comparison to Maria marching towards him, realizing that he had been acting like a fool all this time; all as the Jetman continue to be trounced by the transformed Ramon. Ryu continues to yell claiming that Maria is Rie and not a member of the Vyram; but she claims he's speaking nonsense and knocks him away before whipping him once again over and over and kicking him to the ground. Ryu thinks that Rie should "kick him and destroy his weak mind", as a vision of Rie appears telling Ryu to "fight for her". Standing with anger, Ryu calls out for Rie as Maria whips him, which he grabs and catches Maria, telling her "he'll bring her back no matter what" but there is something he has to do as Jetman's leader, startling the Vyram general and making her tremble. At the same time, the other Jetmen are being crushed by the mutated Ramon as they fall out of transformation and the demon keeps marching towards them. But at that moment, Ryu shows up with Gai stating he snapped out of it. Ramon shoots at him as he marches forwards bravely before firing beams that appear to blow him up until Ryu re-emerges as Red Hawk with a flaming aura surrounding him and inspiring the team to retransform once again. Ramon continues to attack as the Jetmen use their combined Wing Gauntlets to attack him consecutively until he starts to explode, ultimately forcing him to grow. The team summon the Jet Machines to become Jet Icarus to face the giant; which charges using it's bone projectiles to attack until the mecha tosses it and it stabs the mecha. The Jetmen form Jet Icarus into Icarus Hakan and fuse with Bird Garuda into a new Hyper Hakan form, which uses the Hyper Buster to shoot at it until they use the Hyper G Attack to fly right through Ramon, destroying the last of the Demons. In the Vylock, Radiguet leaves disgusted with the other Vyram as Maria remembers Ryu's words, claiming she won't forget the humiliation she felt with that and that she will defeat him by herself next time. With the battle over, Ryu returns to Rie's grave, claiming he'll leave it as is until he brings her back. Gai notes that this may be a new beginning for the Jetman as Ryu and he clasp their hands together, soon joined by Kaori, Ako and Raita as Odagari watches supportively. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue